


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by MoodyAquarius



Category: LO - Fandom, Lore Olympus, Lore Olympus (Webcomic), Lore Olympus (webtoon)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluffy, Greek Lore, Hades - Freeform, Lore Olympus - Freeform, POV Story, POV romance, Persephone - Freeform, Persephone's POV, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: “Sweetness?” I tried to gather myself, “Did I do something wrong?”"No, it's just.." My voice trembles, shaking my head at him, throat clogging with the emotion I feel for him."Just what, sweetness?" He had that soft, caring look I love so much.I take a shaky breath in, trying to get the words out before I lose the nerve, "It's just that… y-you're the only person in my life who has ever made me feel heard. I've liked you for a while now and..." I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks, keeping my eyes firmly planted on the ground beneath us."Persephone.." his fingers brushed mine so gently I thought I might have imagined it. When our eyes met my heart fell to the floor. He grasped my hand fully in his, gazing down at me, "I-I.. the truth is.. I hang on your every word."
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Underworld Love Story)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scholarlydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/gifts).



> title from that catchy ass Joji song.  
> ALSO  
> I'm gifting this work to scholarlydragon because I absolutely adore their work and honestly without them I don't know that a lot of my LO fics would have been written. I know this isn't nearly as good as scholarlydragon's fics but I had to give a shout out, and I would love to collaborate in the future.  
> Big thanks to those of you who wait for me, ILU

10:20pm

“Do you really think I should go to this party?” 

“For the hundredth time, yes, girl, yes!” Eros threw a hot pink feather boa around my shoulders and tugged me close, popping a martini in my hand. “Drink up too! It’ll help loosen you up to talk to big ol’ Hades..” a teasing smile rested on his lips. He nudged me playfully. A nervous feeling pierced through me. I had told him all about the conversation Hades and I had after I told him how I felt about him. “Persephone, stop overthinking!”

“I know, I know.” I sipped at the drink in my hand. “Ooh, this is good.”

“Do you know if he’s broken up with that dreadful nymph yet?”

Even the mention of her felt like daggers in my heart. I shook my head softly, eyes on my feet. She felt like some immovable object between us. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he will soon.” He paused, giving me a devilish smile. “Maybe he just needs a nudge in the right direction…” 

“What?”

“I’ll be right back.” suddenly he ‘poofed’ out of the room, leaving me standing there stupefied, wondering what in the world he’s talking about. I moved to sit on his couch, drinking some more of the martini he handed me. As quickly as he left he returned only this time his hands were full of pink shopping bags.

“Where were you just now?” 

“Don’t worry about it, open these!” He gestured excitedly and set them down on his coffee table. I got up from the couch, peering curiously into the bags. I reached in, finding nothing but lace. I pulled the garment out and blushed as I realized it was lingerie. 

“Eros!”

“You have to try it on! I grabbed what I thought looked like your size.”

“Did you steal these!?” He gave me a cheeky grin. “Eros!”

“Do you want my help or not?” 

“I can’t believe you.” I pulled the rest of the lacy clothes out of the bag, there was a full set of sheer, lacy black lingerie, bralette, panties and stockings. The fabric was like silk. I reached into the other bag, pulling up an elegant wine red dress. “Eros,” I held it to myself and walked over to a mirror, standing in front of it in awe of this lovely, soft dress. “You… you really shouldn’t have..”

“What are friends for!? Plus I would LOVE to see the Underworld finally get a queen.” 

I felt my face burst into flames, feeling hot from head to toe from that comment. I muttered something to him and grabbed the clothes, excusing myself to his bathroom to try everything on.

10:48pm 

“Pumpkin, your Uber is here!” Eros’ knocks on the bathroom door scared me out of my trance. I had been staring at myself in the mirror for an immeasurable amount of time, trying to talk myself out of a panic attack. I tossed back the rest of the drink he had given me, sucking in a deep breath, trying to muster some confidence. 

I reached for the doorknob, walking out. Eros gasped. 

“You. Look. AMAZING!” He screamed and threw his arms around me, lifting me off the ground and jumping around with me. “Oh my gods, girl, you are so flawless! Hades would have to be a complete idiot not to take you home tonight.” The fire in my cheeks started again. I choked a little from his tight hold. “Oh sorry!” He set me back down on my heels. 

“Th-thank you.” 

“Have fun! Promise?” 

“I will try to have fun. Promise.” We gave each other one last hug and he walked me out to the car that was picking me up. He opened the door for me, I stepped in, smiling a thank you at him once more. He grinned and shut the door. The driver said a quick hello and we started toward Hera and Zeus’ mansion.

11:15pm

“Here we are.” 

“Thank you.” I reached for the door handle, opening the car and stepping out, shutting it behind me. Nights in Olympus feel like summer, when it doesn’t matter how late it is, you’ll always be warm. It reminds me of summers back home. I started up the long walkway that leads to the gigantic mansion. Cars are parked everywhere, lining the street. I watched a couple ahead of me walk into the party through the gigantic double doors. I followed them, picking up my pace to get inside, thinking I probably look strange arriving all by myself. 

As soon as I get through the doors I’m greeted by foundation-shaking music, rattling the place. I walk in through the entrance hallway toward the kitchen, wondering where I might find Hera. I walked through the doors and saw her, bent over, cleaning up a spill of what I could only assume was some kind of alcohol. Other women were in the room with her too and I felt all their eyes fall on me. 

Hera lifted herself, eyes catching me. “Persephone! So glad you could make it! I wasn’t sure if you were coming, sweetie!” The lilt in her voice let me know she had clearly had more than enough to drink herself. She set the damp rag in her hand aside, approaching me with arms open. The other women in the room’s expressions softened. 

“H-Yeah, I-I’m glad I could make it too.” 

“Well, you know what this calls for!” She giggled and looked around at all the other ladies. "Shots!" Hera chirped, insisting I throw back a shot with her. She poured shots and handed them out to each of us. 

"What's in this?" I looked down skeptically at the clear liquid in the tiny shot glass in my hand. 

"Vodka, now drink! You have to throw it back with your head and shoot it quick. Try not to taste it." 

"How?" I felt out of my depth. 

"Follow my lead." I watched her throw the shot back then hiss as she drank it down. "Here, I have a chaser for you." She pushed a glass filled with orange juice toward me. "Take the shot then drink this." 

"Okay.." I tried to do as she did but I tasted the vodka and gagged. I stopped then drank the rest of it then reached for the juice desperately. 

"You'll need to practice that some more." She chuckled, starting a fit of laughter among all the women. 

"I know, that was rough." The scorching flavor still lingered in my mouth. 

"Here, try this." Hera grinned, pushing a cocktail into my hand. I blinked up at her, but took a polite sip. It had a strong fruity flavor to it followed by a warm burning feeling I recognized as liquor. 

"It's good, thank you." I set the drink down on her marble kitchen counter, sighing. 

I could feel her eyes on me. She put an arm around my shoulder, whispering to me. "Persephone, I really think this party will help. Cut loose a little, relax.." She flashed one of her famous dazzling Hera grins at me. The noise of the party around us dulled in my ears. 

I didn't want her to think I was ungrateful for her efforts. I am. It's just… a lot to process. A few days ago I resigned from TGOEM. What followed was what I can only describe as a meltdown from both Hestia and my mother. Artemis was quiet. Athena just stood silent with that knowing look on her face, I couldn't tell if she was disappointed or not. My mother and Hestia made their disappointment very loud. Tears were shed, words hurled with the intention to hurt. I felt wounded after it all. Hera's hand on my shoulder pulled me from my thoughts. She peeked at my drink, looking unimpressed with how full it was. "Do you not like it?" 

"No, it's delicious, I-I'm just pacing myself.." I felt myself blushing, remembering the last time I'd had too much to drink. 

She smiled, leading me out of the kitchen, looking me up and down. "You look flawless by the way, Hades would have to be an absolute idiot not to-- Honeyyy!" Zeus entered the room, taking Hera's train of thought.  _ He'd have to be an idiot not to what? _ She crossed the room to throw her arms around him. "I thought you were going to be working late." 

He returned her embrace, "I made an exception for my lovely wife." Conversations around us seemed to pause to witness the king and queen. The group of women who followed us from the kitchen ‘oo-ed and aww-ed’ as they nuzzled and kissed each other. Zeus smiled wolfishly down at Hera before stealing a kiss. I looked away, feeling like I shouldn't be here. 

Zeus' attention then turned to me, he released Hera and strode toward me. I gulped. I saw him look me up and down then smile, "Evening, Persephone." He reached out for my hand, bringing it to his lips. 

"Evening." I smiled, trying to be polite.

He laughed to himself.

"My brother's heart is going to implode." 

He chuckled then dismissed himself to grab a drink. I felt myself tense up. Was this all some elaborate scheme to hook me up with Hades? All the evidence was pointing toward that being the case. 

I brought my drink to my lips, taking a gulp and walking out to the main area of the party, where everyone else was dancing and drinking. I could feel eyes on me which made my stomach twist into knots.  _ Is it too much? _ I stopped as I caught a reflection of myself in one of Zeus and Hera's many mirrors. Am I overdressed? I looked around.  _ Everyone else is in fancy clothes.. I'm fine _ .. Sip. The music is loud, shaking the foundation of the house yet people are still standing in groups, shouting at each other to maintain conversations. I feel out of place. I find a corner to stand in and sip my drink, looking around at all these strangers with what I’m hoping isn’t too much of a deer-in-headlights look on my face. 

A couple minutes later Hera finds me and slips a second cocktail into my hand, taking the first almost empty one in one fluid motion. "Thank you." Is all I can manage, lifting it to my lips to taste. I can definitely feel the alcohol now. I pucker my lips, seeing if Hera's lipstick really was as long lasting as she said. No smearing. While I was rubbing at my lips like a crazy person a tall shadow hovered over me, coming into view. 

“Evening, sweetness.” The low timbre of his voice made me tremble and whip myself around. My eyes must have doubled in size as I looked up at him. He wore that classic smirking grin on his lips. He was in a suit, slightly lighter than the ones he wears at work and a red bowtie. The suit flattered his muscular body perfectly, accentuating his broad shoulders. He looked devastatingly handsome as usual. My heart began pounding in my chest.  _ Don’t say something stupid, don’t say something stupid.  _

Trying to look as elegant as I could I held my drink in one hand and offered him my other, which he took and brought to his lips for a gentle kiss. I made sure it was the hand Zeus had not kissed. Suddenly the gesture felt strange and I felt my self consciousness eat me up.

Faking confidence, I said, “Fancy seeing you here..” I smiled around the top of my glass, taking a nervous sip, feeling a little more than tipsy, the alcohol catching up to me all at once. I felt the room spin ever so slightly. 

He chuckled, raising a thick eyebrow, “I know.. I usually don’t come to these things, but… Hera said you’d be here, so..” 

I felt my face grow hot, my cheeks lighting up for sure. I tried to hold it back but tiny blue flowers sprouted around my head.  _ This IS a set up!! How could I be so stupid?! The real question now is… is he in on this?  _ "Is that so?" I sipped again at my drink, peering up at him through the canopy of my lashes. It had been a few weeks since we'd had that conversation about keeping our feelings on the down low. 

"You're surprised I want to see you?" His lips curled up into a knowing smirk as he brought a little glass filled with ice and honey colored liquor to his mouth. He took a sip, eyes burning into me, scorching me with their intensity. 

"I suppose it's not… such a shock.." I bit my lip. He seemed different tonight. More confident? Happier maybe? 

"Have I told you how handsome you look tonight?" I bit my lip, stealing a glance at him.  _ Why did you say that?!  _

"N-No, I don't believe you have.." His voice became playful, raising an eyebrow at me. I'm probably blushing like a maniac. I feel so drunk. I could feel flowers sprouting from my head. I must look like an idiot. I tore my gaze away only to feel his large hand lay gently on my cheek, pulling my face back so he could look at me.

"You're absolutely stunning, as always, sweetness." I felt my heart fluttering. His low voice sent a ripple through me. He pulled me close, leaning down to press a kiss to my cheek. He'd kissed me before without realizing it, pressing lips to my head and hands before. This kiss felt charged, a certain yearning behind it. I pulled back slightly to look at him, amazed he would make such an affectionate gesture in such a public place.

“Are you… alone tonight?” I lifted an eyebrow at him, hoping he understands the real question I’m asking.  _ Is Minthe out of your life?  _ He gives me a knowing look, the way his eyebrows sat over his eyes made him look incredibly sad all of a sudden. 

“I’m afraid I am… as I am most every night.” His wordplay didn’t tell me what I wanted to hear. I’m sure he knows that and that’s why he’s giving me that shit-eating grin. I decided two can play at this game and reach up to tug at his bowtie, pretending to adjust it. 

“So… no one expecting you later? Waiting on you?” I give him my best attempt at a sultry grin. 

He’s biting his lip, looking down his nose at me with a look of pain on his face. He wraps his big hands around my tiny wrists, pulling my hands from his tie. His voice is serene with a touch of sadness, “No one.” I feel relieved to hear this. Yet a new kind of nervousness takes hold of me. What if I can’t compare? I have nothing in terms of sexual experience. I hardly know what I’m doing when I try to flirt with him. His large hand cups my elbow gently, voice timid, “Kore?”

I blink out of my daze, “Sorry.”

“Where were you just now?” He smiled, putting his other hand on my waist, tugging me closer. I feel myself melt into his arms, resting my cheek against his solid torso. We stand and sway like that for a moment, not quite dancing but not standing still. Suddenly the moment feels romantic, the music shifts to a softer classical song and we’re swaying more. I pull my head up to look at him and he’s gazing down at me. I feel myself blush and know he’s blushing too. He takes my chin in his hand and tilts my face up, pressing a longing kiss to my forehead. I gasp softly, blue flowers sprouting out of me. He releases me, apologizing immediately, "I'm sorry, I know you said you wanted to go slow, I apologize." I shook my head gently, smiling at him, loving his overly cautious, sweet nature. I always feel respected in his presence. Loved even. 

Alcohol burning away my inhibitions, still in his arms, I opened my big stupid mouth and said, "No, Hades, I.. I think I'm ready to kiss you."  _ Oh my GODS!  _

He looked like a man who'd just won the lottery, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head, mouth askew in awe and surprise. "R-Really?" 

I nodded, “Not here though..”

I felt my heart squeeze and beat like a hummingbird's wings as he leaned down to my level to speak closer and only to me, murmuring softly, "I know a good hiding place." 

My stomach flipped and another  _ floom _ shot blue flowers out from my rapidly growing hair. Embarrassed, I gasped and ran out of the room, trying to avoid the sideways glances from murmuring strangers. I almost tripped because of a combination of these heels and the liquor burning within me, making me clumsy. 

"Persephone, wait!" He was right behind me, following me into the hallway, a concerned tone saturating his voice as he asked, "Kore, I-I'm so sorry, I made you uncomfortable, I was too forward, I--"

“No!” I cut him off, “It.. it wasn’t that.” He was blushing darkly. He reached out to me, tentative, almost afraid to take my hand. I took his, shaking my head, "I-I was just embarrassed about shooting flowers out everywhere.." I laughed, self-deprecatingly.

I watched relief wash over him, "Oh, Fates, that's good news. I was worried I had offended you." 

I felt a smile tug at my lips, astounded that the thought of offending me was so mortifying to him. "I've never seen someone so distraught over thinking they'd offended me.." I keep falling deeper.

"I don't think I could get through my day knowing you're upset with me." His thumb stroked my hand tenderly and I could just feel how much he wanted to do something more.

"Oh, really?" I felt myself lift off the ground, hovering at eye level with him.

"Really, sweetness." Our hands met and he laced his fingers through mine. I keep inching closer, so close to kissing him, intoxicated by his presence, our lips mere centimeters apart. My eyes slipped shut. “Shall we rendezvous to the hiding place?” 

I nodded eagerly, lowering myself back down to the ground and taking his hand. We walked back into the party through the large double doors. He waded through the crowd expertly with an urgency that subtly told people to leave us alone. I kept feeling dreamy about the fact that he was about to kiss me, that he wanted to. We made it out through the back and began striding, hand in hand toward the garden, leading us to the bench we sat at only weeks ago. He sat down, pulling me gently by the hips to stand in front of him, a smile on his lips. Our eyes became level, our height difference always amazing me. I bit my lip, putting my hands on his large, wide shoulders, our faces only inches apart. 

His dark skin looks so lovely under the moonlight. He is always handsome but something about the stars shining down on us in the night air and the glimmer in his eyes made him even more irresistible. He reached up, ever so softly caressing my cheek with the tips of his fingers, voice gentle, "If you change your mind, even while we're kissing.. you can tell me to stop. I want you to be comfortable at all times." 

I nodded softly, showing him I understand. Just hearing him say that put me at ease, helping the nervousness in my stomach. Hades is gentle. Hades is warmth.. "I'm ready." 

Our eyes met, his burning crimson embers, filled with anticipation but also an uncanny patience I'd never seen in anyone else. "Are you sure?" He inched closer, teasing me with the proximity of his lips. I could hear a smile in his voice. I let my eyes flutter shut, trembling as his lips slowly and ever so gently made contact with mine at long last. Flowers shot out of me, my hair growing, leaves and petals forming on my arms and hips. The garden went into full bloom around us, I started panicking.

His gentle hand on the back of my head gave me some reassurance and I was able to relax into his kiss. Our mouths slid into place, making my heart leap in my chest. A flurry of emotions began bubbling up and pouring out. Before I could identify anything I was feeling he pulled back with a dreamy look on his face, smiling blissfully. I was shocked to see his hair had grown too, down his back in long white waves. 

"Persephone.." he stroked my cheek, sighing my name like a prayer. 

"Hades, that was perfect." I decided this would be the first kiss I remember. His warmth helped banish the darkness of my memories of Apollo away. I leaned back into his lips for more, fixating on his thick bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth and worrying it between my teeth. He groaned and shifted, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me back with ferocity. "Mmmm," 

He gasped, "P-Persephone." 

"You taste good." I murmured against his mouth. 

"You taste exquisite." He pulled back, a blissed out smile on his face, showing off his dimples, somehow making him even more handsome. Just then he noticed the growths of flowers and leaves on my shoulders and hips. He lifted his head to see the entire garden surrounding us in full bloom. His smile grew. I felt my heart pounding. To my surprise he reached out to stroke the petals on me gently, looking mesmerized. 

I rushed to explain, "I-I've been having issues with my powers.. still.." I cast my gaze down. I shivered as he ran his fingers through the leaves and petals growing out of my shoulder. 

"You're lovely." I looked up at him, thinking he was teasing me but there was no hint of humor on his face. I felt my cheeks grow hot, more blue petals falling around me. "So powerful…" 

I smiled softly and leaned into his lips again, wrapping my arms around his neck. Kissing him felt natural, easy, like something I was always meant to do. No fear, no second guessing or guilt. After a moment of kissing each other breathless, he was the one to break the kiss, our faces still only inches apart as I held him tight. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.." his voice was breathy. I smiled as I felt his large hand on my cheek. It amazes me how his touch puts me at ease but also makes me tremble.

"Me too.." I met his eyes. They were deep red, focused and intense. "I thought I was going crazy.. I've never felt so strongly for anyone before.." 

"Me either." His thumb caressed my bottom lip, still gazing dreamily, I could practically see the love in his eyes. “It scares me.”

“Me too.”

He buried his face in my neck, inhaling me and sighing softly, “The thought of being without you terrifies me.”

I can feel tears prickle in the corners of my eyes from what his confession stirs in me. I feel so hot. I can feel petals falling around us as my tears begin to fall. 

“Sweetness?” I tried to gather myself, “Did I do something wrong?”

"No, it's just.." My voice trembles, shaking my head at him, throat clogging with the emotion I feel for him. 

"Just what, sweetness?" He had that soft, caring look I love so much. 

I take a shaky breath in, trying to get the words out before I lose the nerve, "It's just that… y-you're the only person in my life who has ever made me feel heard. I've liked you for a while now and..." I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks, keeping my eyes firmly planted on the ground beneath us.

"Persephone.." his fingers brushed mine so gently I thought I might have imagined it. When our eyes met my heart fell to the floor. He grasped my hand fully in his, gazing down at me, "I-I.. the truth is.. I hang on your every word."

I couldn't help but smile. He cleared his throat and adjusted his bowtie, making a cute uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat. He caressed the petals on my shoulder once more, looking down at my foliage covered body with fondness. "You're gorgeous like this." 

"Thank you, but I don't really want anyone else to see me like this..." I tucked my floor-length hair behind my ear, meeting his eyes, asking without really asking if he would take me away from here. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, knowing I was probably smudging mascara all over my face. I feel dizzy and overheated. He seemed to read my eyes, reaching out to put a gentle hand on my forehead.

"You're hot." He frowned, looking worried. I just gazed at him, biting my lip, hoping he can read the question in them. He smirked, "You probably shouldn't be alone right now… in your condition.." he released my hand and started taking his suit jacket off. I watched with wide eyes as he pulled it over me. I stuffed my arms through it, grateful for the large jacket hiding me. He smiled and leaned down to pick me up.

"What are you doing!?" I giggled, play fighting him. He cradled me in his arms with ease.

"Getting you out of here like you asked." 

I feel my stomach fill with butterflies, setting a gentle hand on his chest, mesmerized by him, leaning into his neck to inhale his fire-in-winter smell. My eyes fluttered shut, senses overwhelmed. "Thank you," I whisper into his neck, nuzzling my nose against him. Nobody's ever made me feel so calm yet so nervous. It's a strange feeling, that's for sure. I felt him smile as we made it to his dark car parked on the street. He lowered me down into the passenger seat carefully and made sure I was comfortable before shutting the door and walking around to his side. 

It just occurred to me that Hera might wonder where I'd gone. As he shut the door behind himself, buckling his seatbelt I reached over to touch his arm, asking softly, "Will you text Hera and let her know I'm safe? I don't want her to worry." 

"Of course, sweetness." He pulled out his phone and typed the message quickly, hitting send then starting his car up. The soft hum of the vehicle around me seemed to help put my nerves at ease. I clicked my seatbelt on and stole glances at him as he reversed and turned onto the street.

I played around with his radio until I found a calm sounding folk song, looking out the window as we took a turn, heading toward the darkness of the Underworld. The darkness relaxed me as it enveloped us in it, I felt at ease knowing that he and I were alone in his realm. I feel protected by him. A calm silence hangs between us as we both listen to the song. Quiet is comfortable with him, his presence evokes a sense of peace in me I've never felt before. I don't feel obligated to fill every moment with words. 

We pull up to his home and into his large garage filled with several other cars. He parks and kills the engine, looking down at me. "Are you feeling any better?" He reached over to feel my forehead temperature again but I had this sneaking suspicion it was just an excuse to touch me. That thought got me excited. I leaned into his touch, gazing up at him, hoping I don't look too obviously in love with him. 

His lips curl into that familiar smile and his hand drifts from my forehead down to my cheek, sliding slow and gentle down my neck. I feel hot again. Blue flowers bloom, petals falling from my head. He clears his throat, his voice coming out a little raspy as he says, 

"I've been meaning to ask you.. if those blue flowers.. h-have something to do with me..?" The way his eyebrows rose in that sweet, unsure way had my heart in my stomach. I feel like we both already know the answer to this question. I sprout a tiny pink butterfly which lands delicately on his hand. 

I swallowed hard, eyes still stuck on his, "It's only been happening since I met you.. so.. yeah it's a safe assumption.." I smile despite myself then cover my face with my hands. "You must think I'm such an immature little village girl.." 

He pulled my hands from my face, the butterfly flitting around madly, a stern frown on his face. "Where did you get that idea?" 

I met his eyes, embarrassed. 

"Because it's wrong. Dead wrong." The seriousness in his tone surprised me. He took my hand, staring at it for a moment, then meeting my eyes as he spoke, "You may be young but I've never once thought you were immature." 

I let those words sink in, looking down at his big hand holding mine. 

"You're the most interesting person I've ever met, Kore. You surprise me constantly." 

"I do?" I smile up at him.

He nodded softly. "Every day, sweetness." He pulled his hand from mine gently only to open his door and hurry around to my side to open mine. I grinned, teasing, 

"You know, I am capable of opening doors for myself." 

We walked toward the door leading to his home. He fiddled with the keys for a moment before getting it open. We stepped into his house and he turned to smile at me, "A lady such as yourself should never have to." 

I rolled my eyes, smiling and pulling his jacket from my shoulders. "Do you think you could help me with this?" I set his jacket down on his kitchen counter, smiling bashfully. 

"How can I help?" 

I felt my face burning.  _ Gods this is embarrassing.  _ "Do you have a sharp knife?" 

He walked past me toward his cutlery, pulling out a large, sharp looking knife. "How should I do this?" 

"I've found that sliding the knife up against the grain of the petals usually gets the job done." 

"I'm afraid, what if I cut you?" 

"I can do it if you want." I tried to gather the mess that is my hair at the moment. "I need this gone too." He moved behind me, setting the knife aside and gathering my hair with his big hands. 

Once he had it all bunched together in one hand he picked up the knife, bringing it to the base of my head carefully. I trust him completely. "Alright, ready?" 

"Yes." With that, he slices through my hair in one fluid motion, the long strands turning to petals in his hand. I shake my head free, sighing as I feel the weight fall from me. "Thank you, that's so much better." 

"You're welcome." I turn around, meeting his eyes.

"If you don't want to do this you don't have to." 

He looked conflicted, eyebrows pulled over his eyes in concern. "No, I want to help." 

"Alright.." he set the knife aside again and picked me up, setting me down on the counter top so he was able to reach my shoulders easier. I put my arm out but he pushed it back down to my side softly. 

"Just sit still, sweetness." He picked up the knife, using his other hand to push the petals up so he could see where they connected to me. I felt my face burning. Gently, he set the blade against my skin, meeting my eyes and asking before moving, "Is this okay?" 

I nodded, trusting him. He moved the blade up my arm slowly, carefully. He was able to shave them away easily, I watched with relief as they fell to the ground. Once he was done with my right arm he moved to my left, carefully cutting the petals off.

When that was done our eyes met as the growth on my hips was concealed by my dress. We both blushed, eyes locked on each other. I reached down and slowly pulled my dress up, eyes never leaving his face. A shiver passed through me as my thighs made contact with the chilly air and I couldn't believe I was sitting on the King of the Underworld's counter top, revealing my lacy black stockings and underwear. Unintentionally, of course. Nonetheless, here we are. He definitely caught an eyeful, the hand holding the knife began to tremble. He set his other hand gently on my thigh, petting the petals and leaves, a tortured look in his eye. I could feel myself burn from the inside out. 

“Is-is this okay?” he stammered, holding the knife against my thigh, poised to slice up through the petals. I nodded once more, locking eyes with him, hoping he can read the want in me. He moves the blade gently, softly slicing the petals away then moving to my other thigh to do the same. He dutifully and diligently did what was asked of him but I could feel him about to break. 

I said a quick thank you once he was done but remained on the counter, hoping to tempt him. He set the knife aside and looked down at me with fiery red eyes. I reached at his belt loops, tugging him closer inch by inch, spreading my legs around him. We both sighed hard when our pelvises met for the first time. My stomach did flips as I felt him hard against me. That delicious friction was almost too much. I felt myself burn, lighting like a struck match, burning bright and fast, on the verge of exploding. His large strong hands gripping my hips, tugging me closer only made my resolve melt away faster. I want him now. 

His voice came out hoarse and tortured as he asked, polite as ever, “Sweetness, may I kiss you again?”

I nodded a little too eagerly, gnawing on my lip, nearly drawing blood with anticipation. He caressed my thighs, pushing my dress up higher, sending a chill up my spine. He pulled me close, our chests flush against each other for the first time. I held back a gasp. "You're so perfect." He whispered against the shell of my ear, sending goosebumps through me. I can't keep fighting this feeling. I wrap my arms up around his neck, then wrap my legs around his waist, holding him as close as I possibly can, like a snake squeezing its prey. He chuckles into my neck and begins planting kisses there, which makes my stomach liquify. 

"H-Hades.." I sigh, head spinning from the combination of his warm mouth on my skin and strong arms wrapped around me. I can feel my hair growing again but this time I don't care. It feels too good to care. "Don't stop." I rasp, voice hoarse already. 

His kisses travel further down, lips pressing warm into my chest, kissing my cleavage, hands on my waist. "You taste so sweet." 

I squeeze my legs around him, rutting up against his hardness, whimpering as I feel a jolt of pleasure radiate through me. I can feel myself burning against him, he has to feel how hot I am. More flowers bloom at my shoulders and hips, making our attempts completely futile. He pulled back from my skin, face flushed, eyes wild. 

"How far do you want this to go, sweetness?" 

I shrugged, feigning innocence, "I dunno…" I reached up to tangle my fingers in his hair, biting my lip and smiling. He smiled back at me, narrowing his eyes. 

I thought I heard him mutter “Minx” before leaning into my lips and kissing me senseless. I felt lightheaded after that kiss. He gripped my waist in his large hands, making a hot coal in my stomach churn. He leaned into my neck, planting kisses there, making me squirm. 

"H-Hades.." I sighed shakily, burying my fingers in his long hair. He growled into my neck and gripped my thighs in his hands tight, skimming his nose over my collarbone. I felt my legs spread in impulse, wanting to be closer to the giver of my pleasure. He groaned as my hot middle ground against his hard cock. 

"Too much?" My voice is so breathy. 

"You're so warm." I yelped softly as he pulled me up from the counter, grabbing an asscheek in each hand. He led us into his living room where he sat in a large armchair, our pelvises lining up. We both gasped. My underwear felt thin against his warm bulge. 

Instinctively I pressed down against him, rubbing and rutting in his lap, little gasping moans escaping my lips as I did so. He wrapped his arms around me, voice becoming a plea as I picked up the pace.

"O-Ooohhh, Persephone.." 

"Hades!" I whimpered as I felt that delicious friction building up between us as we rutted like horny teenagers. 

"Sweetness, I-I hope I haven't gone too far.. I never want to pressure you into anything." 

"I want you Hades. I want you to touch me." Those words seemed to break down his resolve. "I want you. I've never been more sure about anything in my life." 

He got on his knees and pulled me into a passionate kiss, trying to say without words how much he loves me. I feel it. It makes my head spin. I never want to kiss another. I never want to be touched by anyone but him. Never again. 

He pulled back, smirking, "I want you to tell me what you want me to do, sweetness." 

“Keep kissing me.”

“Gladly.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is only half the length of the first one, I just wanted to finish where I was, the next chapter will be much longer. thanks loves!

Hades wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the single seat, moving us over to his couch. He sat, holding me on top of him, gripping my thighs, our lips crashing ravenously. I felt myself whimper as his fingers dug into my bare skin. He broke the kiss to huff in a husky voice, "F-Fates, Kore," 

I couldn't hold back a giggle that escaped me, gazing adoringly at him, reaching forward to pet at his face. 

"Wh-what made you change your mind?" He sounded skeptical.

"What?" Our eyes met. 

"Y-You.. I thought… the goddesses of eternal--" 

"I left." I leaned forward, pressing kisses to his jutting jaw, enjoying the feeling of his skin against my lips.

"You left?" He repeated, sounding shocked. I nodded against his neck, suckling curiously at his warm throat. A shiver passed through him. He clutched the cushions beneath us, groaning softly. "When?" 

"Four days ago.. I think." I continued my exploration of his throat, hands on his wide shoulders.

"How was that?" 

"A disaster." I kissed down until his throat disappeared into his shirt and bowtie. I tugged at the tie, pulling it askew, flashing my eyes up to meet his, loving the look of surprise in them. "Can I take this off?" 

"You can do whatever you want, sweetness." He bit his lip, grinning at me and trying to relax despite the fact we could both feel his body vibrating with anticipation. I'm pretty sure I'm shaking too as I pull the bowtie away, letting it fall softly on the cushion beside us. I flashed a glance at him before beginning to unbutton his white dress shirt. I feel him tense up as the fabric began to part as I worked my way down. I looked up at him, stopping, sensing his tension. He licked his lips and said, shaking, "I-I have scars.. lots of them.. a-and I didn't want you to be caught off guard.."

I felt my eyebrows lift in concern, "Okay, I.. I can stop if you want." 

"N-No, sweetness, I just wanted to give you a… heads up.." his smile melted me. He looked so nervous. It made me feel safer to feel nervous too. If he could be nervous after all these years then maybe I'm not so crazy to want to be with him. I leaned down into him, kissing his collarbones and pushing his shirt apart slowly, trying to contain my excitement at the feeling of his smooth, muscular chest. My fingers encountered raised skin. I opened my eyes to peek at the scar I felt, amazed to find them all over him, spread out like stars in the sky. They were long and jutting but beautiful, glowing a lighter blue than his skin, making it look like he was full of shimmering sapphires bursting at the seams. He couldn't be any more magnificent. Stunning. I feel gutted, gazing at him, trying to study the expanse of the constellations of his body. 

"Hades…" I sat back on his lap, amazed at the contrast of my bright magenta hands against his dark blue torso. "You're so beautiful." 

His cheeks lit up, gazing at me with clear surprise apparent on his features. I could feel his confidence hanging on a thread. His eyes became misty, locking on mine. "N-No one's ever called me beautiful before.." 

"That's a shame, because you are." I stroked his large pectoral muscles, amazed at how smooth his skin is. I parted his shirt, he shook it off completely, reaching up to cup my face and pull me into a kiss. I sighed happily into it, returning his kiss, feeling myself melt into his lips. I wrapped my arms around his bare middle, wanting to wrap myself around him in every way imaginable. 

After a minute or two of kissing he broke away with a gasp, "Sweetness," 

I blinked up at him, sitting up on his lap, feeling his hardness press against me. "Did I do something wrong?" 

He whimpered softly, "Absolutely not, I'm just… I.. I know we've both been drinking tonight and I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to take advantage of you.." 

I shook my head at him. "I don't feel that way. I wanted every bit of this." I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He moved his arms up around me, returning the embrace. I smiled when he buried his nose into my hair, breathing me in. We stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time, too content to move until my stomach roared between us. 

We both burst into a fit of laughter. He helped me to my feet, chuckling, "I'm hungry too. What sounds good to you?" 

I shrugged, "Surprise me." 

We walked into the kitchen, he began reaching for things from his cabinets and fridge. The conversation drifted to me leaving TGOEM. It felt good to tell him my side of it all, except for a few parts. I felt that telling him about Apollo would only hurt him right now, so I stored it away for another time. I do intend to tell him, just not so soon. I told him about Hestia's dramatic reaction, how she lamented about what a good role model I could have been. Then I told him about my mother, who scolded me endlessly, assaulting me with questions, assuming I was doing it all to make her look bad. I felt myself just spill it all out and it felt good. Hades is a wonderful listener. He asks questions at the appropriate times, nods and shows he is invested in what I have to say. I feel like an equal. I feel respected. 

He finished making food for us, setting a plate in front of me full of chopped carrots, grapes, sugar snap peas and crackers. "That's a lot, sweetness. I can't imagine what kind of pressure you're under." I looked down at the plate in front of me, reaching for a carrot. 

"Thanks for letting me word vomit." 

He sat beside me on a barstool, pulling his plate of food in front of himself. "Anytime." We both ate in silence for a moment before he got up to grab glasses and fill them with water. He returned, handing me one. "It'll help with the headache tomorrow." 

"Thanks." I sipped and set it aside, continuing to try everything on my plate. "You know, I never really thanked you for being so great to me that night I ended up passed out in your car.." 

A cheeky smile lit his features, he chewed and took a drink. "No thanks necessary, sweetness, it was my pleasure to take care of you." 

"But I want you to know I am grateful. A gentleman is hard to come by nowadays.." I'm blushing like crazy, I can feel it. 

My face bursts into flames when his hand gently caresses then envelopes mine, fingers curling around my small hand. "A goddess like you comes around only once in a lifetime. I'd be an absolute fool not to worship you." 

_ Fates. He's getting really close.  _ He whispered against my ear, enticing me further. "I want to build monuments to you and pray every day that I might be so lucky as to bask in your glow." 

"Hades.." 

"Yes, sweetness?" Suddenly I wasn't interested in eating anymore. I got up and went back to the couch we had been on, lying down, watching him prowl into the room behind me. He hovered over me then got down on his knees to pull me into a dizzying kiss. 

I squirmed against him, whining, "Touch me." 

"You have to be more specific, love." He was enjoying every second of this. 

I groaned, "Touch me between my legs…" 

"Persephone, are you sure?" 

I nodded rapidly, biting my lip and keening toward him, feeling myself throb with want. "Yes, please, Hades, please touch me." 

He groaned in return, "As you wish," and pushed my wine colored dress up my thighs, revealing more of the lingerie he got a sneak peek at earlier. He stopped just to gaze at me then slowly, timidly placed his large hand over my lacy black underwear, which was almost soaked through entirely. He felt that and growled, "You're nice and wet, aren't you?" I gasped and nodded rapidly. He curled his fingers around the waistband, pausing to look into my eyes, "Are you absolutely sure?" 

I nodded, whining, "Please," 

He smiled and began tugging them down my hips. I lifted myself to help him take them off. I blushed as he gazed at my nakedness. 

"Even more beautiful than I imagined.." I jittered with anticipation. He leaned down to kiss my thigh, placing his hand gently over my burning flesh. I gasped as his fingertips rubbed me curiously, sending jolts of pleasure through me. I could feel him smile into my skin as he let his index finger drift lower, sliding between my wet petals with ease. I couldn’t hold back my gasp, it ripped out of me. I was suddenly very grateful we were alone.

He moaned into my thigh then pulled his mouth up from my skin to ask, "May I feel inside you, little goddess?" I nodded rapidly, grabbing the cushions around me, needing something to help anchor me to the reality of this. I'd imagined this but nothing could compare to the reality. Slowly and softly he pushed his finger into me, pushing past my tight, wet lips. I cried out, arching up at the feeling. He pulled back, worried, "I’m sorry. Was that too much?" 

I shook my head violently, "N-No, that felt good." He chuckled and moved his finger back inside me, pushing the entire length of his long finger into me. I gasped and sputtered, bucking against the feeling. 

"Fates, you're gorgeous." Slowly and gently he worked a rhythm into me with that one digit moving back and forth, thumb brushing my clit with each stroke. Just this one finger felt like a lot. A pang of fear struck me as I imagined taking him inside me, afraid to imagine how large he is. I moaned as I felt him slip a second finger in me, feeling myself twitch around him as I adjusted to the fullness. It was nothing like the pain I experienced when Apollo forced himself on me.

I whimpered as he picked up the pace, making my hips jerk to his rhythm, searching for release. 

"Just like that, sweetness.." the combination of his low voice and his long fingers stroking my most sensitive place made me gush around him, soaking his hand and spilling out onto his cushions. I was too far gone in the moment to care, gasping and panting as the pleasure shook me. He growled, "Mmmm, there you go, love.." he pulled his hand back slowly, watching me fall apart. 

"H-Ha-ades…" I was breathless, in awe of how good that felt. He leaned down to give me a kiss. I melted into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him silly. 

He pulled back, flashing me that handsome grin I’ve come to love, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." 

I was still panting, trying to pull myself up with jello for bones. "Y-your couch.." I glanced down at the puddle beneath me. 

"Don't worry about my couch. That's the least of my concerns right now." He helped me up off the wet cushion, "Would you like to swim with me, sweetness?" 

I nodded, eager to get out of this wet dress. I stood and peeled it off myself, standing before him in nothing but my bra and stockings. I slowly pulled the stockings down my legs one by one, watching him watch me. Then I reached behind myself to unlatch my bra, tossing it aside. 

His eyes doubled in size as they landed on my bare chest, seeing my breasts for the first time. I smiled, feeling pride burn within me that I could put that look on his face. I did a little spin for him, showing him my butt also. He looked brain dead, just staring, hands twitching, mouth hanging open. 

"Y-You  _ are _ perfect." 

I smiled and turned, walking toward his pool. He followed me like a moth drawn toward light. I reached the edge of the pool and stepped into the shallow end, wading, giggling up at him, "Are you coming in, or what?"

“Y-yes.” he began unbuttoning his pants, I watched him undress himself, already burning again for more. I watched him drop the last of his clothes and join me in the pool, wading slowly toward me. He dipped beneath the surface to wet his hair, slicking it back as it trailed long behind him. 

“You look good with long hair.”

“Thanks,” he grinned, “I just hate dealing with it.”

“Me too.” 

Slowly, timidly we began hovering toward each other in the water. The nervousness between us was palpable in the air, as was the desire. He was the one to reach out, pulling me into his arms, pulling us into deeper water so we could be at eye level. Feeling our skin brush against each other under the warmth of the water was an experience I can’t put into words. We sat, still and silent, just basking in the moment. 

He stroked my cheek, leaning down to brush his nose against mine. That simple, sweet gesture made my heart melt. "I can't believe this is real.." He remarked, gazing down at me. Nobody has ever looked at me the way he looks at me. Our lips crash together again and he wades us toward the shallow end, perching his elbows on the side of the pool, holding me tight to his chest. He’s so strong. I can feel his muscles sliding and encompassing me. Being held by him is a feeling I don’t think I’ll ever get used to. Our kissing becomes slower, lazier and eventually we both pull away and smile at each other, dizzy and hot.

He bites his lip, placing his hands over my ass, taking a cheek in each hand and squeezing, grumbling to himself. I giggle, finding great amusement in the little noises he makes. I wonder how many different sounds I can get out of him. It feels like a challenge now. Suddenly I can’t wait to explore him. Every inch of him inside and out. I want to know what he likes, what he doesn’t like, what turns him on, what his favorite meal is, his favorite color… I want to know it all right now and all at once. 

His hands are exploring the rest of my body, sliding up my waist and back, sneaking up to my shoulders, I push off his chest to give him access to my chest, smiling wickedly up at him, reading his thought process. He smiles bashfully, “Gods. We’re so predictable.”

“I wouldn’t really know.” It almost felt like a lie. Almost. 

He seemed to ponder on what I had just said, his hands stilling on the caps of my shoulders, looking down at me with a look of great concern, his brow furrowed. “It astounds me how young you actually are. You seem like a much older soul to me…” 

“You think so?”

He nods softly, caressing my collarbones, dancing around my breasts, “Yes, you seem wise beyond your years..”

“You’re the first person to ever tell me that. My whole life I’ve always had people calling me ‘little girl’ or ‘little princess’ this or that… I always hated it.”

“It’s incredibly belittling and degrading.” He cupped my breasts in his hands at long last, letting out a groaning sigh, “A powerful goddess like you should be referred to only as a goddess or queen and nothing less.”

His large hands felt good around me, his fingers tightening into my flesh sent sensations throughout my body. He thumbed at my nipples, watching my face and smiling when I shuddered. He continued palming and massaging me, making my body melt. “Hades, that feels so good.”

He released his hold and flipped me around to press my back to his chest so he could hold me to him as he massaged me. I moaned, melting into him as his large hands kneaded into me. He began nibbling on my earlobe, pressing kisses into the shell of my ear, speaking in that low, sexy voice of his, “Your body is incredible.” his voice sent shivers through me, making heat pool in the pit of my stomach.

“So’s yours,” I moaned, arching against him as he tweaked my nipples teasingly. 

He chuckled, “Thanks, darling, but you… you’re unreal. I’ve never wanted anyone as badly as I want you.” Hearing him say that helped ease some of my worry that I might not compare to his past sexual experiences or that my lack of experience would be a turn off for him. Clearly, this just isn’t the case. It did put me somewhat at ease, but the way his hands are rubbing into me is making me squirm and writhe against him. I can already feel the want pooling in me, aching for him. 

One of his hands drifted down my torso, pausing to whisper in my ear, “Is this okay?”

I nodded rapidly, whimpering, “Yes, yes, please, touch me, Hades,”

He groaned, “Fates Kore, I love the way you beg.”

I smiled, “Yeah? Does it turn you on?”

He pulled my ass up against his hardness, proving his arousal, growling, “What do you think?”

I moaned and pushed myself down against it, shocked at how huge it felt. I stilled for a moment as I felt it brush my ass. 

He panicked and pulled back immediately, “I’m sorry, we can stop, I didn’t mean to go too far.”

“N-No, it’s not that. It’s not you. It’s just... It’s me, I’m.. nervous.”

“We can take our time, Kore, I don’t ever want you to feel pressured into anything.” 

“Thank you.” I cupped his face in my hands, giving him a kiss and burying my fingers into the roots of his long hair. He wrapped his arms around me, returning the kiss, sinking deeper into it. As it ended naturally he stroked my cheek, gazing at me.

“Just this, right here, is more than I could ever have dreamed of, sweetness.” His gentle fingers drifted through my hair. “I never thought I had a chance with you.”

“Why’s that?” I giggled.

“Well, number one, you’re Demeter’s daughter and you’re much younger than me. Two, you were in a club that denounces this type of thing. Three, you’re way out of my league… shall I go on?”

“‘Out of your league’?” I cocked my head at the phrase. 

He smiled that boyish, handsome smile, “Have you not heard the term? It means you’re way more attractive than me.” 

I blinked, then shook my head at him. “That’s just not true.” 

“Oh, I think it is.”

“Are you kidding me? Do you not realize how sexy you are?” I feel my cheeks light up but I don’t care, he needs to hear it. He blushed as well, blinking at me with surprise on his features. His humbleness only added to his attractiveness. I don’t know what kind of lies Minthe was feeding him but he deserves to know how hot he is. I laughed and shook my head at him, “Silly God.”

He looked like he didn’t know what to say, just smiling. I shivered and he saw it. “Do you want to get out?” I nodded. He turned and pulled himself up out of the pool, I watched his butt as he walked away to grab us some towels. He wrapped one around his waist and returned to the edge of the pool, holding two towels in one hand and offering his other to me to help me up. 

I took his hand and hoisted myself up out of the pool. He handed me the towel, I quickly wrapped it around myself, still feeling slightly nervous about being naked in front of him. I took the other towel and began drying my hair and face. He did the same. 

We walked out of the pool area once we were both sufficiently dry enough. We didn’t bother with clothes, we even left our phones, not caring about the outside world. He led me up to his bedroom, offering up his gigantic bed to me. “You can take a shower if you want.” he gestured toward the connected bathroom. 

“Thanks, I think I’ll do it in the morning.” I pulled the towel off myself, handing it to him and walking naked to his bed, pulling the thick black sheets up and diving under. They were so cozy. He has the silkiest sheets I’ve ever laid on. It felt like laying in a cloud. I couldn’t believe how soft everything is. He took our towels to the bathroom to hang up and joined me, climbing under the sheets beside me. I turned on my side to talk to him. “Your bed is so comfy!”

“I do love this bed.” He reached out, pulling me into his arms and sighing contently. I smiled into his chest then turned so my back could press against his chest and he could spoon me. My stomach filled with butterflies. I can’t believe he’s holding me like this. I felt his nose brush my shoulder as he breathed me in, sighing contently, “I can die happy.”

“You can’t die.” I giggled.

“But if I could, I would go feeling accomplished to have held a woman I love in my arms.” My eyes shot wide open. I turned in his arms, looking up at him with wide, teary eyes. 

“A w-woman you love?” My heart is about to leap out of my chest. “Hades, you love me?” My voice cracked, tears started falling. He nodded and reached down to wipe my tears, biting his lip and gazing at me. 

“I do. I have for some time now. I just… I didn’t know how to go about it. I never dreamed in a million years you’d ever want to be with me like this…” he gulped nervously. I leaned into him for a kiss, stroking his cheek, feeling my heart about to burst.

“I love you so much Hades..” The tears began falling uncontrollably, I buried my face in his chest to hide it, but then again I’d cried in front of him many times before. Only this time it felt so much more real. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. 

“Then I am the luckiest being in the universe.”

I chuckled through my tears, smacking his chest, “You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re perfect and lovely.” He pulled my hand to his lips to kiss it.

I wiped away my tears, laughing, “So much flattery.”

“I’m only speaking the truth.”

“Quit it.”

“Never.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience <3

"Eros, last night was. . It was like a dream.." I gushed on the phone, knowing I sounded head over heels for him but not caring. 

His excited voice came through the phone as he responded, "Oh my Gods! You have to tell me everything!" 

"I don't even know where to begin.." I reminisced, remembering how he walked up to me and said 'evening, sweetness'.

“Start at the beginning!” 

"Well, he walked up to me at the party, I was a little drunk by that point.. He said ‘evening sweetness’, we talked for a while and later we went out to the garden and kissed!" I still couldn't believe it had all happened and he'd dropped me off here at Artemis' apartment this morning. "Then we went back to his place, kissed some more, we swam and before we fell asleep he told me he loves me." I felt my face burn, still in awe that my feelings were returned by him. I feel like I'm floating. 

"He did?!" Eros sounded incredulous.

"Yes, he said it so sweet too, I.. I'm still a little in shock." 

"I don't think he's ever said that to anybody. Ever. I would know if he has." His voice was excited, "Persephone, this is big." 

I felt my nerves climbing, my throat feeling thicker. I tried to gulp but my throat felt swollen. It made me feel special and important but mostly just overwhelmingly nervous to be loved by the King of the Underworld. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stress you out." 

"Oh, no, it's.. there's just a lot on my mind." 

"Take it easy, chill and gather your thoughts." 

"Thanks, I better go." 

"Ok, talk to you later!" I pulled the phone from my ear and clicked end. My phone opened to the homescreen, there was one unread message. I clicked on it. My conversation with Hades opened up, showing the newest text message that read: 

'Last night was a dream, I hope I can see you again soon.' 

It was sent four minutes ago. I pulled up the keyboard to type back, 

'I agree. Definitely needs to happen again soon.'

My message was read almost instantly and he was typing back. I felt my heart flutter at the thought of him eagerly awaiting my reply. I blinked and his message appeared,

'I'm glad I finally told you how I feel. Keeping it in has been torturous.'

'Same here.' I typed back. 

'Is it too soon to plan a date?' He texted. 

My stomach twisted. 'Maybe.. but I don't care. What did you have in mind?' 

He sent a heart emoji and responded, 'When are you free for an evening?'

'Wednesday night.' I responded. That was two days from now. Maybe by then I could relax.

'Perfect. I'll pick you up at six?'

'Sounds good to me.'

'Fantastic, sweetness. Have an amazing day.' 

'You too, Hades.' I got up out of my bed and pulled on my robe, tying it shut and walking out into the kitchen to grab some breakfast before school. Artemis was sitting at the counter, eating breakfast, her eyes gluing to me. I hadn't looked at my hair. It was probably all messed up. I blushed. 

"Late night?" Her voice cut through me. I blinked up at her, feeling my head ache. 

"Yeah. I think I had a little too much to drink." I turned and reached into the fridge for yogurt and strawberries. 

Artemis didn't respond after that, she just kept eating her breakfast, looking at me over sips of coffee. She was still pretty furious about me leaving TGOEM, like Hera and my mother still are, though I had this feeling she was a little jealous of me for leaving. She would never say that she wants to leave it but there's something about the way she gets when she sees me making my own choices, choosing Hades, though it's a choice she would never make I still sense a part of her is curious about it. 

“See you later.” I offered. I took my breakfast to my bedroom and started getting dressed, getting dreamy when I remembered standing in his shower this morning. Everything was built for such a huge person I could barely reach the shampoo and soaps. I closed my eyes and remembered the combination of cool tile beneath me and hot water plummeting down on me. I remembered when I had stepped out and reached for a towel I caught his eye in the mirror as he was standing, shaving. 

Half his face was still covered in white shaving cream but through it I could see him blush. I know I'm blushing probably all the way down to my chest. I take slow, cautious steps toward him with a towel wrapped around my dripping wet body. 

“I’m sorry, all my shaving supplies are in this bathroom.”

“I don’t mind.” I closed the space between us, walking toward him with water droplets cascading off of me. He rushes to finish shaving, expertly cutting away the unwanted stubble. He sets his razor aside and washes his face, then dabs aftershave on his cheeks. I've dried a little more and I reach up to him, my hand falling on his bicep. I couldn't help but gaze at his bare upper body. 

He turns, smiling down at me, "How'd you sleep?" I let my hand drift toward his chest, adding another, gazing up at him.

"Like a rock. Your bed is amazing." His smile deepened, his dimples making an appearance. I reached up, wanting to cup his cheeks and whining at the fact that he was more than twice my size. 

He chuckled and lowered himself, leaning down over me, voice tickling my neck, "Is this better, little goddess?"

I felt my heart sputter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, closing my eyes and sighing contently. He kissed me back, one hand on the back of my head, the other right above my butt, dipping me so he could wrap his arms around me and deepen our kiss.

My alarm on my phone buzzing ripped me from the happy memory. I shook myself, tearing through my closet and getting dressed, throwing my backpack together and leaving for school. 

When I got to school all I could think about was him. My professors lectured but their words didn't get through to me, all I could hear were my own frenzied thoughts about Hades. 

I imagined his large hands trailing down my body, undressing me and exploring me gently, moving slow and deliberate. I closed my eyes and imagined his lips on my neck, trailing lower, exploring me further. I shuddered when I remembered how his fingers felt inside me. I felt myself getting flustered, blue petals began falling from my head. I gathered my things and excused myself, walking toward the student lounge.

I found a reading chair and perched myself there, setting my backpack and water bottle on the carpeted ground. I felt myself burning, that twisting feeling in my low stomach returning. 

_ Fates, what is this? Is this what desire feels like?  _ I feel hot all over. The space feels too small and hot all of a sudden. I stand up and gather my things, slinging my backpack across my shoulders and picking up my water bottle, walking out across the large field of grass that separated the buildings from the parking lot. While I was walking I heard a faint "Hey,"

I snapped my head in the direction the voice came from. My eyes widened in horror when they fell upon that horrid sun god leaning against his shiny car, waving at me. I blinked, hoping it was my imagination. When I opened my eyes and saw him walking toward me my heart fell to the ground. I felt paralyzed, totally unable to move as he started striding across the grass. 

_ This is a bad dream. Wake up. Wake up!  _

As he got closer he began talking again, "Hey, Perse, is your phone busted or something? I've been trying to get ahold of you for a while." There was something sinister about the way he said that.

I felt my lip tremble, unable to find words. I can feel myself hyperventilating. I felt like I was outside myself as he reached down and tugged at my wrist, yanking me toward him in a jerking motion, snarling, 

"Do you not realize how many girls would kill to be you right now?" I shivered with disgust as his other hand drifted down my cheek. 

I fell back into my body and pulled myself backwards out of his grasp and immediately sent my fists to the ground twice, screaming, "Hades!!" 

Apollo's face changed, he looked infuriated and yelled at me, "What do you think you're doing?!" He reached down and grabbed a handful of my hair off my head, yanking me up off the ground. I hissed in pain as Hades appeared in a cloud of blue and white smoke. 

His eyes fell on us and I saw them snap full red. He lunged at Apollo, full force, crunching the hand that was on my head. I heard his bones snap beneath Hades' fist, Apollo cried out and my hair was released. I stepped back, watching wide-eyed as Apollo fell to his knees howling in pain, “FUCK!!” he cried out, clutching his broken hand. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. 

Hades shoved him onto his back and stepped on his good hand, threatening to break it as well, hissing in the most sinister voice I've ever heard from him, "I am going to rip you apart piece by piece." Hades raised a fist, Apollo flinched like the coward he is. 

"Stop! Wait. Please, no more. Hades, please." I stepped forward, pleading at him with my eyes, "No more of this." 

Hades looked torn. His hair was glowing and floating off his head as he radiated with rage and power. He looked menacing. For the first time ever I got a little afraid of him. I walked closer to him, placing a hand on his flexed arm. 

I felt him calm under my touch. Our eyes met, his were still wild with anger but I could see a spark of understanding there as well. He released his hold on Apollo, snarling at him, "If I ever catch you near her again I will not hesitate to kill you." 

I placed a hand on Hades' cheek, trying to calm him down. His eyes still burned red. Apollo looked at us, then spat, "So what, you're with him now?" 

"Yes." I glared at him, feeling Hades tense and rumble with rage. “I am.”

Apollo sneered, "Well does he know I had you first?" 

I burst into tears, unable to hold it back. Hades wrapped his arms around me and pulled me protectively to his chest, growling at Apollo through his teeth, "Why are you lying?" 

"Oh, she hasn't told you?" He picked himself up off the ground, smiling his disgustingly smug grin, still holding his busted hand. I buried my face in Hades' chest and shook with tears, unable to hold back the sobs raking out of me. Hades picked me up off the ground, holding me tightly to himself. I felt the air change around us and I knew we were in the Underworld. I felt safer immediately. I continued sobbing into his chest. I felt him walking, then sit, still holding me tight. 

"Sweetness, what did he do to you?" His long fingers brushed hair away from my face as it began growing rapidly around me. 

I started crying harder, becoming an absolutely inconsolable mess. What didn't he do? He stole my sanity, my sleep, my self esteem. He took it all. Hades began petting me softly, cautious and gentle, scared to upset me further. I could feel his apprehension and confusion but also his unwavering support as he held me while I shook with tears. We sat like that for who knows how long, me sobbing and him holding me tight, trying to understand. 

The waves of sobs began to subside, I felt myself shake and quiver weakly, feeling spent. He materialized a glass of water in his hand and gave it to me, placing it gently in my hands. 

"Th-Thank you." I pulled the glass to my lips and took a shaky sip. I tried to regain my breath. I took another drink and gave it back to him. His thumb brushed my cheek, his eyes locked on me with worry. I tried to gather myself, feeling my lip tremble as I tried to gain the courage to tell him what happened. 

He seemed to read my thoughts and spoke softly, "Sweetness, if now isn't a good time you don't have to explain. If you only need me to be here right now then I'm happy to do just that, you don't owe me any explanations." 

I gulped, "Hades, I appreciate that. More than you know." I tried to steady my breathing, "I don't want you to think that I wanted any of the things that happened between he and I." 

His eyebrows rose on his forehead, etching lines of concern into his skin. He waited as I tried to gather myself. 

"Artemis introduced me to him a while ago, as you know. H-He liked me I guess, a-and.. one night when he was at our apartment he.. came into my room, woke me up.. and…" I felt myself tear up again, unable to go on. I crumbled, head falling into my hands, tears pouring out of me again. I'm almost afraid to see his expression. I know it’s not my fault but a huge part of me still thinks he might reject me because I’m not ‘pure’. I avoid his expression by hiding my face in his chest again. I cried into him, shaking, "I d-didn't want it. I-I.." there's not much more I can say. 

“Sweetness… please tell me this isn’t true..” His arms tightened around me. My tears flooded again, more intense as I nodded into him and sobbed. “If I had known…” his voice shook. I was afraid to pull my face from his chest. I felt him shake around me, quivering. It took my brain a moment but I realized he was crying. Knowing that he was crying made me cry harder and we just sobbed together for a moment. He held me tight to him, muttering to himself and cursing under his breath. Our shaking stopped and we sat silently for a moment, both of us not knowing what to say. He was the one to lean back and touch my chin, pulling my face up so we could see each other. 

He looks completely devastated. Silent, long wet streaks of tears are on his cheeks, his lips turned downward, eyebrows up. I reach up to touch his cheek, feeling the wetness of his tears. He put his hand over mine, looking down at me, locking eyes with me. 

"Persephone.." his voice trembled and he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "Can I please kill him?" 

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight to me. "I don't think it would solve anything." 

"How can I let a god who has done that to you continue to breathe?" I considered his question. It was a valid one. I tried to imagine if someone had hurt him the way Apollo has hurt me. I would want to kill them too. 

I sighed and held one of his big hands in mine. "I just want to move on. I don't want to let him control me any more than he already has." I pulled back to look up at him, "I know it’s a lot to ask, but can you do that for me, Hades?" 

His lips were pressed into a tight line, he gulped and took my hands in his, staring at me. I could see the hellfire of rage in his eyes, his jaw tight and eyes slightly puffy. I leaned up to give him a kiss, holding his face softly between my hands, feeling myself melt into his warm arms. He tilted his head, kissing me back slow and serious. I whimpered softly and wrapped my arms around him, deepening the kiss. He placed a hand on my waist, easing backward. He pulled back, "I will on one condition." 

I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what his one condition could be. I looked up at him, waiting. 

"Come stay with me for a while." I felt my heart stop as the words came out of his mouth. He rushed to explain, "Just so I know you're safe..” he rambled on nervously, “..and I know it's too soon, but considering the situation I would just feel better to know that you're somewhere safe and--" I stopped him by pressing a kiss to his lips. He kissed me back then pulled away, continuing his anxiety induced rambling, "I know it's a lot to ask and if you're not ready I underst--" I pressed two fingers to his lips, smiling. 

"Hades." I chuckled. He looked up at me. "I'd love to." 

“Really? You would?” 

“Yes. I’m not feeling too welcome around Artemis’ place anymore..” I looked away sadly. He caressed my cheek, pulling my attention back to him. He’s so strikingly handsome it nearly knocks the air out of me. I can’t believe I get to be with him. 

“Do you want to stop by and pick up your things?”

“Not now… can we go to your place?” 

“Of course, sweetness.” He transported us there, materializing us in his kitchen. He smiled down at my bewildered expression. 

“That’s going to take some getting used to.” He chuckled and walked toward his fridge. 

“Are you hungry, my love?” I felt myself jitter and sprout blue flowers as the words rolled off his tongue. I prowled toward him, definitely feeling hungry but not for food. 

“Not right now.” I began levitating, hovering over his shoulder, giggling when our faces lined up. He smirked at me and I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him hard. He made a small surprised sound at my ferocity, placing his hands on me gently. I buried my fingers in his thick hair, tugging on it gently. I heard him make a little sound deep in his throat that struck me like lightening and suddenly all my nerves are on fire, screaming for him. 

I pull back to dive into his neck, kissing up to his ear lobe, confessing, “I want you.”

He wraps his arms around me, groaning, “You have no idea how badly I want you.” Suddenly we’re in his bed, lying side by side. He’s smiling that scoundrel smile and I feel myself pull toward him like a magnet. 

“Show off.” I mutter, scooting toward him. He grins and reaches down to lay his hand on my hip, tugging me closer until we’re flush against each other. Our breaths are intermingled, he steals a kiss and rolls so I’m on my back and he’s now hovering over me, hands planted in the mattress around me. 

A spike of adrenaline shoots through me and I freeze. Apollo hovered over me like that.  _ This is Hades, stop comparing it!  _ Unfortunately, since it’s the only sexual encounter I have to go off it triggers me and makes me feel like I’m there again. I feel my chest seize up, almost like an allergic reaction. Panic coats my veins. Hades sees me tense and moves off of me, asking softly, 

“Kore, what is it?” 

“I’m sorry, I.. y-you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just m-me… I’m… damaged goods.” I started crying again despite my best efforts not to. I tried to roll on my side and hide my tears from him but he pulled me into his arms, cradling me against his chest. 

“Kore you are not ‘damaged goods’, don’t you ever say that. You are damaged, yes, but none of it is your fault. Sweetness, look at me,” He pulled my chin up so we were making eye contact, “Kore, I love you. If you’re not ready then we can wait. I want you to feel safe and comfortable always.”

I trembled and burst into tears as I tried to speak, “I do want you! It’s… I really do. It’s just-”

“You’re healing from trauma, Kore. Serious, severe trauma.” His voice cut through me. I hadn’t heard it described like this before. “It’s not going to be easy. There’s a lot that goes with it, these things take time.” He stroked my cheek gently, lovingly, “I haven’t been through this particular type of trauma but I have been through trauma and I know that it takes a long time. Some parts of it might never go away. I still deal with things from lifetimes ago, they still haunt me. I never want to lie to you and tell you it will be easy, but I do want to help you through it.” 

More tears fell from me but this time it was from the incredible magnitude of the love I feel for him in this moment. I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone this much. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. 

“Okay?”

“Okay.” I agreed, pressing my face into his chest, breathing him in, never wanting to be anywhere else. 

“None of it was your fault, Kore. You have to remember that. It was his selfish, vile, wickedness. None of it had anything to do with what you did or didn’t do.” 

I nodded into him, trying to let the words really sink in.

“If I ever do things that he did or trigger you in any way I want you to tell me immediately.”

I nodded, letting my hand drift down the smooth skin of his neck. I leaned into him, breathing him in and planting kisses there against his warm skin. He purred under my touch, melting backwards into the bed. I chased him, crawling up on top of him and continuing my exploration of his neck and collarbone. 

“You smell so good.” I huffed against his chest, working at the buttons of his dress shirt. 

“So do you, sweetness.” He lifted his hands to put them softly on my hips, looking up, making sure it was okay. I smiled, letting him know it was and continued trying to get his shirt off. Once I got all the buttons undone I pushed the sides apart, running my hands up his large, muscular torso. “Mmmm,” he hummed. 

I leaned down to press kisses to his abdomen, feeling the taut muscles against my lips and the flush of his warm skin. I let my mouth explore him, feeling my heart beat rapidly at the thought of exploring lower. I lifted my head and put my hands over his hips, looking down at him, asking softly, “Can I take your pants off?”

He just nodded, biting his lip. I blushed and began working at his belt. As I pulled it through his belt loops he sighed, “You can do whatever you want to me, sweetness, I’m yours.” A fire started in me, my hands stilled, I smiled, 

“Is that so?”

“I believe so, you know why?” He sat up and smiled that sexy, teasing grin of his. 

“Why?” I played back, liking this game. 

“Because I am madly in love with you, little goddess of spring.” Chills cascaded up my spine and I felt myself smiling. He stroked my cheek and gave me a sweet kiss, tucking hair behind my ear and murmuring softly, “But you already knew that.”

“Oh, did I?” 

“Don’t play coy, sweetness, you know you’ve got me wrapped around your little finger, don’t you?” as if to drive the point home he placed my hand over his hardness. We both sighed. “All because of you.” 

I gripped curiously, amazed at what I felt there. He lied back in the pillows, humming contently to himself as I added another hand to properly feel him. Even through his pants I can tell he’s huge and it sends a jolt of fear through me, but my curiosity is stronger than my fear. I begin unbuttoning his pants, pulling the zipper down across the length of his hardness that is pressed up against his low stomach. We both can’t breathe for a moment as I part the fabric of his pants, leaving nothing but his thin, slick black underwear against his straining cock.

“Hades,” I sigh reverently, I don’t know what else to say. He doesn’t say a word, holding his best poker face as I tug the band of his underwear down, freeing him. My eyes must have doubled in size because he rumbled softly with laughter. Not only was it huge and hard but there was something really beautiful about it. I set my hand gently on him, skin to skin at last. He whimpered.

I wrap my little hand around him and add another. Both of my hands on him don’t even measure up to half. His skin is velvety and soft, I start moving my hands up and down him experimentally. He slammed his fists into the bed, making it shake around us. It startled me a bit and I pulled my hands away,

“Did I do something wrong?” 

He shook his head vehemently, “Fates, no, Kore.”  _ Ah, so it was a good reaction.  _ I wrapped one hand around the base of him, the other thumbing curiously at his head, honestly not too sure of what I’m doing. I’ve never seen a man this up close before. I’ve never held anyone in my hand so intimately. I started stroking softly, creating a gentle rhythm. He moaned, sounding tortured but the look on his face clearly was one of pleasure. His eyes were shut tight, eyebrows racked together in concentration as he writhed.

Watching him writhe like that stoked the fire in me. I remembered how good his fingers felt in me, it must be comparable to what he’s feeling right now. I wondered.. If my hands feel this good on him, how would he react to my mouth? My curiosity spiked. I took a glimpse at him to make sure his eyes were still closed as I leaned down over him and swirled my tongue around his head. 

“KORE!” He shot up, gasping, reaching behind himself to grab his headboard. I took that as a good reaction and continued, taking him into my mouth, forming my lips around him. My heart is racing, I have no idea what I’m doing but it seems to be working for him. He’s sputtering and writhing, fighting to stay still. That must be good, right? I pulled back only to adjust my angle and try to take more of him into my mouth, eager to explore this new activity. “Ohh, sweetness, Kore, love, ohh,” he continued praising me, using every pet name he had for me as I slowly began to bob my head up and down on him curiously. I did this for a moment then began increasing my speed, testing what I could do. He reached down toward me, moaning, “Easy, baby,” I felt his head hit the back of my throat. I pulled up immediately, gagging. “Sweetness, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I.. I don’t really know what I’m doing.” I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, wiping spit away, feeling like a hot mess. 

“That’s alright, love, I’m happy to be your guinea pig.” We smiled at each other. I looked down at his hardness, 

“I can keep going.”

“If you want to. You don’t have to.”

“I want to see you finish.” I saw his eyes fill with red, not anger, lust. He reached down, placing my hand over him, wrapping it around himself, guiding me gently into a faster stroking rhythm, showing me what he wants. It’s sexy. I feel myself burning in my low stomach and the desire I feel for him is ready to consume me. I meet his speed and add my other hand, pushing his away and maintaining the speed, pumping him up and down repeatedly. 

His eyes slipped shut again and he moaned my name, fists gripping the blankets around him tight. I slow down for a moment to tease him then pick up the speed, going faster than before. He starts writhing, whimpering and I sense that he’s close. I started thumbing at his head and his eyes shot open, he jerked up and panted breathlessly, “Ohh, Kore,”

I kept pumping him even as I felt hot wetness come from him. He gasped and I slowed down, squeezing him, milking him and watching his eyes roll into the back of his head. I felt a sense of accomplishment from making him experience that. I felt I’d repaid the fantastic orgasm he’d given me, his panting, heaving chest confirmed. He materialized a little towel and handed it to me, still trying to regain his composure as he began to clean himself up with his own towel. I wiped my hands and tossed it aside, smiling down at him. 

“I think it’s safe to say that I’m yours now.” He chuckled.

I nodded, “I think so too.” 


End file.
